The past is slowly coming back
by Bougie-from-hell
Summary: Bella is adopted by Peter and Char. Alice cheats on Jasper with Edward. Jasper goes to Texas and meets Bella. Rated T for language.
1. First day of school How could you?

BPOV

* * *

"Bella come on its time for school." My mom yelled to me. I was to be going to a new school in Texas called Schnitelberg. Small towns are ok, I mean besides everyone knowing everything about everybody else. At least it had security and nobody would brake in to the house.

"Bella if you're not done these stairs in the next ten seconds I'll come and get you and we both know that you're not going to like it." She yelled again.

"I'm coming Mom, no need to fuss." I said on my way down the stairs. I didn't need to yell my parents were vampires, they could hear a whisper from a mile away. Though they aren't really my parents, Peter and Charlotte adopted me when I was four. I was told that my real mom happened to be a drug addicted and my dad was a wife and child beater. I don't remember that time in my life and for that I am grateful.

"Here are you're keys sweetie, drive safe."

"Thanks Dad I will."

"Have a good day; see you when you get home." Mom always says that.

"I love you guys, bye."

"We love you too" With that I ran to my baby, a black 2011 Mustang GT Cobra 500 with silver racing strips and a v8 engine. I loved this car and so did everybody else. No one got to drive my baby but me. I walked passed my car and hoped on my 2011 black Kawasaki Ninja. I guess I have a thing for black vehicles. I drove to school with my hair tucked in to my helmet. I thankfully didn't have to wear my jacket; it is way to hot in Texas for that shit. The wind plastered my red Ninja shirt to me and my shorts hiked up as I rode. Zooming into the parking lot wasn't an issue neither was finding a place to park. I guess being early has its advantages. I hopped off my bike, locked my helmet down and walked to the front office. The AC was on high which made me feel a little better. Thankfully the woman at the counter didn't say to much she just handed me my schedule and a paper to have signed. The Office Building wasn't attached to the rest of the school for some dumb reason so I walked outside and saw a crowd of people in the parking lot. They were all in a circle looking a something. _Funny I thought I parked over there._ Then it dawned on me, _duh my bike, of course it got some attention. I wonder what they would do if they knew it was mine? Let's find out._ So I started walking. Being a 5'6" 18 year old brunette that lived with vampires did wonders for ones confidence.

"Wow! Wonder whose it is?"

"I bet the boy who drives it is hot." Eww that is just gross. Why do they assume that it's a guy's bike?

"Excuse me, I gotta get my helmet." I stated standing outside the group. I couple people heard me and looked. The poor fools eyes about popped out of their heads. Soon all about 15 of them were looking at me. _Great!_

"I said excuse me." No one moved. "Please." Finally just getting pissed I made my own path which some didn't like. I unlocked, grabbed my helmet and walked to class.

JPOV

* * *

I love hunting. It is calming and just plain fun. I like the feeling of winning and defeating my prey. It makes me feel like I did when I was still a human in the Army. It was like I had control over something in my life. Now a days Alice made all my choices saying that she saw it happen already. I didn't even get to pick out my own clothes.

When I was done I just ran to the house. I knew Alice was there and so was Edward. They didn't need to hunt as often as I did. I hated them for that. They always say it's because I'm new at the diet thing, but really it's because I feel all of their blood lust on top of my own.

As I came close to the house I heard a soft moan. Alice, one thing I liked was coming home to see her ready for me. I ran up the stairs and into my room in seconds flat. When I saw her I wanted to rip my heart out. There on out bed, she was fucking Edward. I couldn't help it, I screamed. This startled them both.

"Jasper! What are you doing home so early?" Alice said as she scrambled to get her clothes on. I sneered at them both. Alice and Edward were both dressed and I wanted to tear them both to pieces.

"I'm glad that you both are happy. Have a fun life." And with that I walked out.

"Jasper it's not what you think, let me explain." She yelled chasing after me.

"I'm not stupid Alice. I felt the lust and _love_ coming off both of you." I had to spit that word. It felt vial in my mouth. "I'm leaving. Do tell everyone what happened." And with that I was on my motorcycle heading for Texas.

PPOV

* * *

I love my Charlotte. She is the perfect wife and mother. My little Bella was so adorable. Even though she is 18 and in reality not really a child, she will always be my little girl. Charlotte was in the garden prune her roses while Bella was at school. I was lying on the couch bored out of my mind when the phone rang. Reaching on the coffee table I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

"Hey Peter."

"Hey Major."

"I'm on my way to Texas for awhile. Do you mind if I stay with you for awhile?"

"Sure no problem, about when are you going to get here?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"That is fine with me. See you then Bro."

"See you then. Thanks man."

"Not a problem. Later." Well I wonder what that was all about. "Charlotte, dear, we're having company tomorrow." My lovely mate walked into the door.

"Really, who my love?"

"Jasper."

"Well isn't that nice. I guess now I need to clean up a bit and get the guest room ready."


	2. Blood on my Hands

BPOV

* * *

I hate my new school. I mean really why is it that I seem to get treated weird just because I like to read? Since when is liking Romeo and Juliet a crime, or Shakespeare in general? Also the fact that I can speak almost fluid Spanish, French, Italian, and German isn't that strange. I was homeschooled and traveled to a lot of places when I was young. See not weird, I don't deserve people looking at me like a freak because I introduce myself in my Spanish 4, _in Spanish_. I thought that was the point of the class. I sat in the library during lunch because no one else would ever go in there. These students, I'm pretty sure didn't even know it existed. I hate this school. I'm so telling Mom and Dad that I want to continue to be homeschooled. At least then I won't feel like such an outcast.

When I got home I went in a B-line for the kitchen where I knew mom would have a snack for me. She must have known it was bad because she made her famous chocolate cake with Reece filling and chocolate icing. She already had a slice on a plate and glass of milk on the counter before I could talk.

"So how was school?" she asked sweetly.

"It was awful. Everyone treated me like a freak, because I like to read and was taught a lot of languages. I never want to go back."

"It'll be ok just go tomorrow and if you still don't like it we'll continue your homeschooling."

"Thank you mommy."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Bella come on its time for school." Dad yelled to me.

"Tell me why I'm being put through the torture that society calls public education again. Cause I'm having some issues believing that I signed up for being the freak in school. And nobody even knows that I live with vampires."

"Is it really that bad? I mean you're beautiful Bella, if the human boys can't see that then they're dumb. Though it does save me from having to scare them off."

"It isn't my looks Dad; it's the whole smart, homeschooled, reading, multi language thing."

"Well your mother and I are very proud of how smart you are. And you learned the languages because of the places we lived. If the people at school can't realize that then maybe you're right and you do need to continue your schooling with us."

"Thank you for understanding. We can start right away." Yes! Dad was on my side.

"Sorry Bella. You told your Mom that you would be going to school today. You can't take that back. There will be a surprise when you get back."

"I hate surprises you know this. It better be good if I'm going to be stared at and talked about for _seven hours_. It better be like knew lap top good." Normally I hate things being bought for me but this school was torture in everyway imaginable.

"I'll think about it. For now just go, you'll be late and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Alright fine I'm going. Bye Dad, bye Mom, see you guys after school." I yelled as I ran to the car knowing that Mom who was in the garden heard me. I decided to take my car today.

JPOV

* * *

"Hey Peter what's up?" Strange for him to call.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure man, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could pick a lap top at Best Buy for me. It's not for me, it's for someone you'll be meeting." Strange but ok.

"Sure man. What all needs to be on it?"

"The person is a student and a writer, so a lot of storage space and probably about 4G of ram. Long battery life and that's about it. I'll pay you back as soon as you get hear."

"Any particular color?"

"Either dark blue or some shade of dark green that doesn't look like shit."

"Alright can do man. I'll be there in about an hour."

"Thanks Major I owe you big."

"Sure as hell do. See you then."

"Later."

I wonder who I'm getting the lap top for. Someone young obviously because of the whole student thing, smart, or at least having knowledge of the English vocabulary, I might get along with this person. That was always a good thought.

Though I came down here so that I could sort through who I am and what I was turned into. I hate what I let Alice turn me into. I'm still pissed that I let her pull that shit about her already seeing what I decided, even when it was something as small as clothes. I looked like a preppy douche and not the southern boy I am.

With the lap top bought I head to see my old friends. The ride was uneventful at best; it simply gave me a chance to think.

I sometimes forget just how must Charlotte loved to decorate. She could give Esme a run for her money. The Light, almost white, yellow two story farm house looked amazing. The wrap around porch had a swing close to the door.

I was greeted by my old friends. Peter still wore his shit eating grin that never seems to leave his face. Next to him was his much better half Charlotte.

"How are you Jasper? We've been so worried about you." Charlotte said pulling me into a hug.

"Speak for yourself, I've never worried about this shit head." Peter claimed clapping a hand on my back.

"Just remember Peter I'm the one with the computer." I grinned back at him. I really did miss these two.

"Oh yeah, well in that case come on in." Peter and I walked in with Charlotte shaking her head behind us.

BPOV

* * *

"Yeah she is such a freak." A stupid blonde said.(A/N I am not saying blondes are dumb. I'm blonde myself)

"Who reads anyway? Such a nerd." Said another girl.

"I think it's hot when she speaks other languages." Said a little perv boy who has been hitting on me all day and yesterday.

"I think that you're all pathetic for having nothing better to do with your time then attempt to make fun of me." I was sick of this. All day these three seemed to follow me and try to rip me apart.

"Looks like the new girl is angry." The blonde taunted

"Yeah, did we make little Bella mad." The side kick followed.

"If you can tell me what the square root of 196 without help I will let you say anything you want, if you can't then the next thing you say will result in two broken noses." I was beyond pissed.

"It's like….98. Duh." The blonde said.

"Now you can't do anything about us talking shit. Not that you could before." And with that my fist made contact with the crony's nose. I guess it's a good thing that now I'm not a student here.

"Why did you do that to her? You broke your deal. Bitch." I smirked at the blonde. The next second her blood covered my fist.

"You guys are really fucking stupid. The square root of 196 is 14, so I didn't break my deal." I was very happy to have they're attention now. "Also, to show you how much you need to make yourselves feel better. You've made fun of me all day, even saying my name. I don't even know yours. See you later Bitches." I didn't even worry about the poor sap who just stood there. What was he going to do? With that I walked to my car and drove home, blood still on my hand.

When I pulled in I saw I strange motorcycle outside the front of the house. Was this the surprise? If so I liked it, though silver wasn't really my thing.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." I said walking into the bathroom to wash my hand off.

"Hey Bella. What's with the blood?" Dad asked. Damn I knew I would get caught.

"It's from the noses of two girls I used to go to school with." I said with a non amused tone.

"When you're done washing up come into the kitchen."

"Ok."

Walking into the kitchen I saw the hottest guy ever. Blonde hair and amber eyes, strong chin, muscular body, but not muscular. The only bad thing was the prep bitch clothes. Put him in jeans and a black fitted t-shirt and I would be in big trouble.

"Bella, this is Major Jasper Whitlock. Major, this is my daughter Isabella."

He gave a small smirk and extended his hand.

* * *

Hope you guys like please Review.


	3. First Kiss

"Bella, this is Major Jasper Whitlock. Major, this is my daughter Isabella."

He gave a small smirk and extended his hand.

* * *

"Call me Jasper." He said his accent almost gone. Bummer I love the thicker accents.

"So Major, do you always dress like such a bitch, or is today a special occasion?" I asked

"Bella!" Mom gasped. I knew it was mean but I couldn't help but say it.

"Sadly I aloud my seer ex-wife dress me because she always said that she 'saw' me wearing it, and I never cared enough to argue. Though I have every intention of going clothes shopping, thank you for reminding me. I am now wondering, however, if I should give you that laptop I decided to go and get. I kind of like it so I might keep it."

"What? You got me a laptop? Why did you get me a laptop?" seriously he got me a laptop?

"Yeah I did, Peter told me to pick it up for you, and being the kind and person I am, I did. Now though with you being so mean about my clothes, I don't know if I want to give it to you." Really? What an ass.

JPOV

* * *

I couldn't help but try to mess with this angel. No girl should ever look so good. Her chestnut hair cascaded down over her shoulders, her big doe eyes sparkled as she talked. Not to mention how she was dressed, a tight black shirt with a woman on a motorcycle in silver, it v'ed down just enough to show a peek of cleavage. She wore a pair of light Daisy Duke shorts and black chuck low tops. Needless to say I was really hard.

"Well fine, you can keep your damn computer. I don't need it." She spat.

Peter and Charlotte had already cleared the room but were still laughing at our banter. Hell, who wouldn't?

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you the laptop, but I want something in return." I said with a smirk.

"And what would you like?" She said defiantly.

"I'll trade you the laptop for a single kiss, unless you would like more." I said raising my eyebrow.

"A laptop for a silly kiss, sure why not?" She sound very off handish, and her emotions were so confident, she wasn't like most human girls, she didn't have a speck of self doubt, she was also feeling lustful as well. It was amazing for a girl to know she was beautiful when she truly was. Her emotions are so intense, when she walked into the room I was almost knocked down by her confidence, happiness, love and lust. During the conversation even her annoyance was lovely.

I took a couple steps toward her, seeing how she would react. She closed most of the gap leaving an inch or less between us. Even her actions were confident.

"Well you gonna stare at me all day or kiss me?" oh yes confident to the core. _Damn I think my dick might actually rip these jeans if I get any harder._

"Eager are we? Don't worry you'll get your kiss."

BPOV

* * *

I was so not going to let him no I liked the idea for the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm really eager to get my hands on that laptop of mine. Knowing my daddy dearest it's probably the best thing ever." Take that asshole.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me forward. There was no gap between our bodies. I could feel his hardness against my hip. I wanted to groan so badly, he felt so good. His face was mere breath away from mine. He brushed his lips across mine, testing the waters. I let a moan escape my lips. He must have taken that as the go ahead because the next second his lip clashed with mine. Excitement sparked through my whole body. I was amazed by the pleasure. His tongue traced my lower lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth allowing him in. His tongue was sweeping around my mouth, no place was left untouched. I nibbled on it lightly earning a moan. I smiled into his lips.

The kiss as passionate as it was ended, but not by either of our choices. My mother decided to use that moment to walk in the room and when we didn't stop right a way she did an unnecessary cough. I hated that my cheeks turned pink on their own accord. I worked to hard for to long to start blushing again. I was going to kill Japer for this. To top it off he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Hello again Charlotte, what do I owe the honor?"

JPOV

* * *

Wow did she really have to interrupt us. That was probably the hottest kiss I have ever experienced. God I wanted to scream. Her lips were softer than they looked. I didn't think that was possible. I was hard and it hurt like hell.


End file.
